


The Figure Skating AU

by Barricadesatfleetstreet



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, Zuko is a figure skater and sokka tries to impress is boyfriend sort off, figure skating AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barricadesatfleetstreet/pseuds/Barricadesatfleetstreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko has a competition and Sokka is his supporter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Figure Skating AU

"Are you watching figure skating?" Katara suddenly came into the room laughing. Sukko jumped out of the old couch from his Grangran, would have sworn he was alone in the house for the past few hours...

"Katara! You scared me like crazy, don't sneak up on me! And well, yea, I sort of am...?" He said. 

"Why is that?" She grinned at the boy, like it was the weirdest thing in the world or something. 

"Well, Zuko asked me to come watch his competition Saturday and I wanna impress him, you know? He said it was pretty important, like national championships or something like that..." He said blushing. He and Zuko had been together for over a month now or something and all he knew was that his boyfriend must be really good as he practiced for about 6 times a week. Whenever the taller boy talked about skating (what wasn't too often to be honest), Sokka mostly just listened and pretend to understand all the different terms. 

"You had no interest in it when I was still figure skating," Katara said, laughing at her brother, but she had a point though. It's not like Sokka had never seen her skate or something, he went to almost all of her competitions with their Grangran, but he put no effort in impressing her or something. 

"Yea, well, I mean it looks so hard, I don't understand anything of it!" Zuko complained, watching the screen with big eyes. 

"Look, it's not that hard okay, all you have to know is that, the more you rotate in the air the more point you'll get for a jump, quite logical right? So 2 rotations in the air will be a double, 3 a triple jump. If you fall, you get a deduction of 1 point, which is easy to pull up to be honest. Now the jumps themselfs... An axel is the only jump where your feet point to the front when you jump off. A salchow is a threeturn with a jump left of from your left foot. A toeloop is basically the same as a salchow but as you're about to jump, you change feet and pick in the ice. 

A loop is a jump jumped from the inside curve on your right foot starting backwards. A flip is the same as a toe but without the foot-changing. A lutz is the same as a flip but on an outside edge," she said, like she had just said the most obvious thing in the words, making small movements to show what she meant, not that it made anything clearer.   
Katara used to be a figure skater in Advanced Novice until she broke her foot a year ago, not even by skating or anything, just by jogging somehow, she's not even that clumsy but still... 

"What?" Was all Sokka could bring out. He had heard the commentators say most of these things on tv, but he didn't really see any difference between them all to be honest. 

"Then of course you still have the spins, there are 3 basic positions: upright, camel and sit, and you have variations of those things too, for example a variation of a sitspin is a 'broken leg', and you'll get more points for that. You also have stepsequence, which are my favourite. And the value you get for these, like if you land something but the landing isn't very proper or underrotate something, you get less value for the things," she went on, like it was the most easy thing ever. 

"You know what, I'll just see if he falls or something like that," Sokka said, still don't understanding the tiniest bit of what his sister was explaining. He was okay with sports normally, but I guess you can't learn every step of figure skating in 20 minutes, even 

"Oh God no, don't do that. Often enough, people who land everything have a worse result than people who fall once or twice. It's all in the components of the skating skills and all that, and wich jump you to, and spins can give you a lot of points too if they're really good," she said, now sitting next to her brother, halfly watching the tv. She noticed how he was watching a really old rerun of a competition, probably worlds, from like ten years ago. 

"Where did you even... Look, do you want me to come with you?" She offered, realizing her brother probably never really was gonna understand. 

"If you're not gonna kill him," he said. The girl wasn't very fond of zuko, she didn't really trust him a lot. And why would she? He had a very mysterious past, he had this huge scar no one really knew how he got it and he was pretty short to people, but it wasn't for him she did it, it was for her brother after all, who seemed to be pretty in love with the guy if he even would want to understand a sport Katara did for 8 years just to go watch a competition. 

"Sure, whatever," she said. 

~~~ 

The drive wasn't too long, even though there are very few ice rinks in the country. 

"Should I go up to him or will that bring him even more stress?" Sokka wondered. He didn't do competitions himself so he wasn't quite sure. 

"I prefered if people didn't come to me before because it would absolutely stress me out, but Zuko doesn't seem like a guy who would have a problem with that so...." She was right, Zuko was the kind of guy who did things better under stress, who would almost live from stress somehow. 

They walked into the cafetaria and spotted the taller guy right away even though there were quite a lot of people, and Sokka waved at him right away and Zuko quickly waved back and signed to come over. Well, at least that problem was solved right away. At the moment, a taller blonde girl was skating on a song that clearly was from a Disney movie. Her dress had an open back and was blue with purple and there were so many Swarovski stones on it it made the boy wonder how much that must have cost. 

"Hey, I'm glad you made it, I have to go warming up in a few minutes though," Zuko said, more quiet than normal, but who could blame him. He was stirring in his tea while staring at it. 

"Are there a lot of people in your category?" Katara asked right away, remembering there never were a lot of boys who skated, surely not in the higher categories. At her old rink, there were two over all. 

"No, just 4 or something, I've beat them all before though," he said, quite big eyed looking at the girl, because she normally always snapped at him. 

"What are you planning on jumping?" Katara asked again with a lot of interest. Sokka was looking suprised at his sister too now. 

"Two double axels, two triples and a few other double jumps..." Zuko said, unsurely. "I've only been landing triples for a month or something so I'm not quite sure..."

"But, those are pretty hard jumps, I mean, I almost got double axel before I broke my foot, and it took so much time! I worked at it for over a year," Katara said, it was clear in her voice that she missed figure skating a whole lot. 

"That's true, I spent like a year or something on it too before mastering it." Zuko went through his hair. "I'm gonna have to go warm up, I'm the first off my group so... See you guys afterwards I guess," 

"Good luck," Sokka quickly gave him a kiss and a hug and Katara awkwardly said good bye too as he took his skating bag. 

"I know I said to not kill him but you're being kinda creepy now..." The boy said to his sister teasing.

"I really miss skating, Sokka, I wish I just could just do it again, even if it was just for once, you know?" She looked away, almost with tears in her eyes. 

"I know," he gave the younger girl a quick hug and after a few minutes they decided to go downstairs as the warming up was about to start every second now. Of course Sokka wanted to see everything when Zuko was on the ice, from warming up until after his routine. 

During the warming up, Zuko fell a few times (making Sokka gasp like everytime, because honestly, it looked so damn painful) but Katara said it was alright because he still fully rotated the jump and he'd still get quite a lot of point from that or something. Honeslty, the boy didn't care that much about the points, he just wanted to make sure his boyfriend didn't hurt himself or broke something. 

They announced the boy and Zuko went to the middle of the rink. He put his arms gracefully around him and his feet appart. 

The music started and Sokka literally hold his breath in for a few seconds. He wore a sort of black and red skatingsuit also full of Swarovksi stones. The music a sort of Tango the smaller boy had never heard from before, but it's not like Sokka listened to Tango music or something. 

"Omg he LANDED TRIPLE LOOP," Katara squished in her brothers hand after the first jump after which Sokka finally started breathing again normally. It made Sokka once again wonder if this was the same girl who ignored Zuko for about the whole week before. 

"I guess that's a good thing? Katara, you're killing my hand!"

"Shh!... Double axel-double toe, pretty nice but possibly underrotated... It will depend on the judges really if they're in a good mood..." Maybe Katara should consider a job as commentator on one of those tv channels that show figure skating and all that. 

"Triple salchow, almost fell so he won't get many points from that one, but at least he stayed up, it's a really hard jump so...

Level 4 spin, very nice...

Double axel-double loop, he'll probably get pretty good points for that, very strong landing too...

Double lutz-double toe-double toe.. Nice..." Her voice grew more and more excited the more Zuko landed. It made her brother kinda wonder whose boyfriend he was again, she was pretty close to jumping out of her chair. Of course Sokka was very proud of him too. He did a few more jumps and one more 'level 3 spin' and when he did his final pose, Katara, together with Sokka and most of the other supporters jumped up and applauded for quite a time. 

"Please tell me that was good so I can hug him?" Sokka said, grinning at his sister, but still not quite sure. After all, the skater himself didn't look SO happy. 

"It was, it really was, I didn't expect that..." she said in a quite happy voice. 

A few minutes passed before Zuko joined the siblings again and Sokka hugged him right away and said he did an awesome job. 

"You were really good!" Katara said blushing, kind of ashamed how she acted towards the guy for the past few months, and really meant it. 

"Thanks..." Zuko said awkwardly and smiled, still not quite used to the girl not killing him with her eyes. 

"When will you know the results?" Sokka kept his hand on the other boy's hip and put his head in his neck. Somehow the taller boy still managed not freeze to death without a jacket or anything. 

"In a few hours probably, I'm not totally sure though, I've skated better last competition, some of my jumps weren't that clear but I didn't do any triples then so I guess it's okay. My steps were rather slow and not on the right edge sometimes..." 

"Well, at least you're my champion both on and off the ice, you're really amazing," Sokka said, stealing a quick kiss from the taller guy, making him blush.


End file.
